Aburatsubo and Rikku's date
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: mar and magic users club fic. Rikku, Alviss and Rolan's daughter, get's asked out on a date by Aburatsubo.


ok their will be many storys basced on my ocs Rikku and Rai and this happens to be one of them this is a one chapter thing.

storyline:  
Rikku dates a guy named Aburatsubo (from magic users club) Alviss and Rai spy on her while shes on her date later Rolan finds out and isn't happy on what Alviss and Rai did. and also in this fic Rolan and Alviss are a couple this fic is different from the rolan's curse.

chapter 1

Rikku sits in her room brushing her blond hair, Rai runs in her room in his underwear holding a piece of paper.  
Rikku turns to Rai and covers her eyes.

"Get some clothes on Rai, and what is it"

Rikku continues covering her eyes. Rai dumps the piece of paper on the floor.

"Fine, and by the way who's Aburatsubo, you got a letter from him"

"Why should i tell you, it has nothing to do with you, now go"

"wow your moody sis"

Rai walks off, Rikku removes her hand from her eyes and gets up walking up to where Rai dumped the letter,  
Rikku kneels down and picks it up and reads it, she knew that Rai Read it as he does with all her mail and dairy.

the letter said.

Dear Rikku.

ever since i bumped into you in school you've been on my mind, and I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me tomorrow, i'll be at Mar cafe i'll wait for you their. you don't have to show up if you don't want to.

lots of love

Aburatsubo Ayanojou

Rikku gets up and walks over to her desk and places the letter down.

"I guess i could go out tomorrow, it should get me out of here for a while, being the only girl under one roof can be annoying"

Rikku opens her bedroom door and walks out closeing it behind her. Rikku goes down stairs and see her parents kissing on the sofa as normal.

"Father Alviss and father Rolan I'm going out tomorrow, make sure Rai doesn't get in my way, he read my mail again"

Rolan looks up to his daughter.

"Sure thing honey, just make sure your back before dark, like last time"

"He's right if you don't come back by dark tomorrow, you'll be grounded like Rai is right now for not doing his chores"

"Ok, i'll be back before dark, well i'm gonna take a shower, I have a date tomorrow"

Rikku walks off upstairs.

Alviss turns to Rolan.

"A Date, I wonder who asked her out"

"No Idea, I'm sure she'll be fine she is 14 after all"

"You have a point Rolan"

Rolan and Alviss kiss

The next day Rikku finishes getting ready and goes down stairs. Rolan is out at Phantoms grave.  
Alviss and Rai talk about this date Rikku is going on.

"So what should we do dad"

"Let's go out and keep an eye on her, we really don't know who this Aburatsubo guy is, all we know he could be a kidnapper or worse"

"Good idea, lets not tell father Rolan this then"

"Good idea if your other dad found out he would make me sleep on the sofa for the night and ground you even longer"

"Yeah, and I rather not be grounded any more plus it's not like where spying for no reason, where doing it to make sure Rikku doesn't get hurt"

"Yeah thats right"

Rikku walks in on Alviss and Rai.

"Right i'm off just to let you both know"

"Ok dear"

Rikku walks out the house 2 minutes later Rai and Alviss follow on behind her. down the street Rikku walks along towards the cafe, Rai and Alviss go on the other side behind bushes so Rikku didn't spot them. Rikku walks into the cafe and walks up to a pink redish haired guy. he had long hair and teal eyes. he sat at a table reading a book. Rikku sits oppersite to him.

"Hi Aburatsubo, i came like you asked"

Aburatsubo puts his book down.

"I'm glad you can make it, just so you know i'm Bi, i know you'll understand"

"I see we'll i don't mind, my parents are gay, and well one of them gave birth to me actually, my father Rolan was turned into a girl for a year and came pregnant with me and my twin brother"

"I see, it must be magic that caused it"

"Not exacally, it was a curse"

"I see, so, Rikku, would you like to join mine and Takeo's magic club"

"Sure, it should get me away from the house"

"That good, any ways i feel happy talking to you, maybe we should hang out like this more offten"

"I agree, so far you've understood me Aburatsubo, most people would laugh and pick on me for having two male parents"

"Their problely jelous"

Rikku and Aburatsubo laugh.

"So Rikku, how about you come with me back to my house later. me and some others are meeting up so we can learn some new magic"

"ok but it depends on the time, my parents want me home before dark, and if i don't go home in time i'll get grounded"

"You have better parents then i do, well i only live with my mother, a few days a go she went to a parents meeting at the school and guess what she did to me, which i must say is really embrassing, she kissed me in frount of everyone"

"Wow that is embrassing, i remember one time last week my father Rolan told everyone i hit puberty, sadly he did the same again a few months ago on my brother Rai"

"Wow we have alot in comon, you know Rikku i like you alot, first time i liked a girl more then Takeo"

Rikku blushes.

"Thanks, so who is this Takeo you speak of"

"My crush, but he never seems to show the same feelings back to me, all he likes is women and their underwear"

"Wow, my brother Rai is like that too actually all he thinks about is women and their underwear, i guess that's guys for you"

"Yeah, well i don't think like that i'm just different"

"I can tell"

"Let's go to the club and have some fun. i'll take you for a ride on my broomstick"

"Um ok"

Rikku and Aburatsubo get up and walk out the cafe. Alviss and Rai watch as the two walk down the street. Rolan walks by and catches Alviss and Rai behind the bush. he stops in frount of them.

"Where you both spying on Rikku"

"I guess i don't lie to you Rolan. yes we were, but we were only making sure Rikku was ok"

"You do relise it's wrong what you both did, for punishment you'll both wash the dishes when we get back home"

"Now look what you did Rai"

"Hey it was you that came up with the idea also, quite blameing me father Alviss"

"Don't complain, your grounded for another week Rai"

"Alviss, Rai, stop it all ready, lets go back now, before you both make me angry"

"Sorry Rolan"

"Stupid, your really stupid father Alviss"

"That's it your grounded for a month Rai"

At the school Aburatsubo leads Rikku to the magic club. Takeo was their all ready he was argueing with a ginger blond haired girl the two never really got on well.

Aburatsubo and Rikku stop and Takeo turns to them both.

"Takeo, i'd like you to meet Rikku, she's gonna be joining our magic club"

"Yay more girls"

Rikku sweet drops.

"and your have a crush on this guy Aburatsubo"

"Sadly yes, it can't be helped"

Takeo's nose starts to bleed.

"Uh his nose is bleeding maybe we should get him something to wipe his nose"

"Just leave him, he always gets nose bleeds when he has dirty thoughts, back in a sec"

Aburatsubo drags Takeo in the club room.

"What do you think your doing Takeo"

"Nothing, just being myself"

"You where having dirty thoughts about Rikku weren't you"

"Yes, but i do about all girls"

"Look, please Takeo, just for me, don't think dirty about Rikku"

"You finally like a girl other then me don't you"

"Yes"

"Yay, finally, maybe you should ask her out, their's no way you have a chance with me, i'm not intrested in other guys i see you only as a friend Aburatsubo"

"I know, but i still love you too Takeo, even if i date Rikku, it doesn't stop me from likeing you too"

Aburatsubo tries to kiss Takeo, Takeo runs to the other side of the room.

"Uh maybe you should see to Rikku now"

"Oh yeah, back in a sec darling"

Aburatsubo walks off, Takeo falls to the ground all red.

outside the room Aburatsubo walks up to Rikku.

"Well looks like Takeo won't accept me still"

"You must really like him, it's really unfair that he doesn't feel the same about you, I know what that's like it's happens to me all the time"

"Rikku, you under stand me alot, that's what i like about you, will you be my girlfriend Rikku, your the first girl i meet that likes me for my personality. the rest i meet only liked me for my looks"

"Of course i will Aburatsubo"

Aburatsubo smiles.

"Let's go to the class then, the others should be here soon"

"Right"

Aburatsubo and Rikku go into the magic club.

The End

wow this took me awhile to write, it's taken me days been taking my time with this, so no flames 


End file.
